


Pokemon: Twin futures

by Arlux1313



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlux1313/pseuds/Arlux1313
Summary: Best friends since childhood, all Ryan Marshall and Stephan Sanderson have wanted, was to become Pokemon trainers. Promising one another, that they would aide each other in reaching their respective goals. For Stephan, that means catching every single Pokemon. For Ryan, it's to capture first place in Johto's Pokemon League.A world of adventure awaits the two friends. Their journey of a thousand steps begins now!
Relationships: bromance - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of a door slamming open, and the sound of heavy excited footfalls barely even registered to one of the residents of the home. The young and very tired dark haired young man of 18 shifted slightly as he slept. His only reaction to the loud noises in his mother’s home.

The young man’s room was decorated in any and all things Pokemon. A clear sign that the inhabitant loved everything to do with the fantastical creatures. Posters of various tournaments, and Pokemon Leagues covered each and every wall. And there were two large, almost life-sized plushies of a Dragonite and a Snorlax that took up a third of the young man’s room.

“-an! Ryan! Ryan, wake up!” The excited voice earned a groan from the sleeping young man, who shifted so his back was to the door … which was nearly kicked off its hinges when the source of the noise-a young man with unkempt dirty blond hair, dressed in a black and green jacket, denim pants, and hiking shoes-barged into his best friend’s room. “Wake up! They’re here!”

“Ughhh… it’s way too-wait what!?” The young boy, Ryan was now sitting bolt upright in his bed. He was now fully awake and alert. His friend’s statement having fully roused him. He made to get out of his bed, but was cut off when his friend tossed two things onto his lap. One was a blue and black jacket made of the same material as his own, and the other was a box with “RYAN MARSHALL” on the recipient list.

The young man looked at the box, then to his friend who gave an encouraging and excited nod. With trembling fingers, Ryan opened the box addressed to him. An awed smile spread across his face once he pulled out the rectangular red metallic case. The miniature tablet device was exactly like the one hanging up on the mantle downstairs, next to his mother’s second place Johto League trophy. 

Fingers trembling still, Ryan’s right thumb pressed the blue power button on the Pokedex. The screen flickered to life, showing an elderly man with short grey hair, brown pants and shoes, and a white lab coat. The two friends instantly recognised this as the Kantonian Pokemon professor, Oak. Unmistakable giddy smiles spread across their faces, as they heard the renowned professor begin to speak. 

“Welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is Oak, though some will refer to me as the Pokemon Professor. This world…” Pausing only for the briefest of moments, Oak reached into his lab coat, and pulled out a white and red sphere anyone would immediately recognise as a pokeball. A small flash of white later, and an adorable ball of white and brown fur was in Oak’s free arm, bushy tail wagging away excitedly as the Eevee waved a paw at the screen. 

“...is inhabited far and wide, by creatures we call Pokemon. Some people keep them for pets, others for battling. As for myself, I have dedicated my life to the study of Pokemon.” Oak then held up his Eevee’s pokeball, returning the adorable creature to the confines of their ball. “If you’re hearing this, then that means you have been selected by the Pokemon League to begin your own Pokemon adventure! Congratulations! Your very own Pokemon legend is about to unfold! A world of adventures awaits you!”

As the video ended, Ryan was a mix of emotions. He was laughing giddily, though the young man’s eyes were brimming with tears. He had been waiting for this moment for his whole life, and it was finally here! His own Pokemon legend … which meant he would need his own Pokemon. And that meant…

“Elm.” The two friends said simultaneously, and rushed out of Ryan’s room. Only Ryan stopped short, which got the other young man’s attention. “What are you doing?”

“I need to put on pants.” Ryan had rushed over to his closet, pulling open the doors as he spoke. He had almost forgotten to grab a pair of pants in his emotional state. “I’ll be right behind you.”

“You’re already wearing pants.” His friend's response made Ryan shake his head, as he pulled the blue denim garments over his legs.

“Trousers then.” Ryan responded, before grabbing his jacket and his new Pokedex. Now completely dressed, he followed his friend downstairs. “I keep forgetting that your dad is Galarian, Stephan.”

“We’ve known each other for fourteen years, and you still won’t call me Steve.” Stephan, or Steve as he liked to be called shook his head in a good natured way as they reached the ground floor. 

Putting on his shoes, Ryan was halfway out the door, when both he and Stephan were frozen in place. Ryan was shocked, though he noticed a small blue aura about him and his friend, which only meant one thing. “Really Espeon?”

“Not even a good morning to your mother Ryan?” A smooth female voice said from behind the two young men, as they were released from Espeon’s psychic hold. A woman in her mid-forties then stepped into view. Helena Marshall, for a middle-aged woman, looked no older than a woman in her late twenties. Her dark hair fell to the middle of her back, and her eyes were the same icy blue as her son’s. 

Helena looked cross, but she was also very understanding. She had been as excited as her son, when she first started her journey. All boys left home sooner or later, but she wasn’t planning on letting her son leave with no notice.

Ryan at the very least had the good sense to look embarrassed. “Sorry mom, I was just-”

“-excited.” Helena finished for her son. A smile broke out over the woman’s face, as she wrapped her arms about Ryan. A gesture that was returned by Ryan seconds later, before he felt Espeon paw at his pant leg.

After his mother released him from her embrace, Ryan knelt down, and began to pet the purple furred psychic feline. “You little attention lover, I wouldn’t forget about you. I’ll miss you too Espeon. You just take care of mom okay?”

Espeon purred happily at the attention that her trainer’s son was lavishing on her. Though she was as sad as Helena, that Ryan would be leaving. That aside, she returned the affection by repeatedly licking Ryan’s face, causing Ryan to laugh for several seconds, until Espeon was finished.

“Good girl, there’s a good girl.” Ryan said, giving Espeon a final hug before getting to his feet. “I’ll be back soon though, I still need to pack.” With that, Ryan set off alongside Stephan. Their destination being the large building on the other side of Newbark Town. 

“First thing I’m gonna catch for myself is a Skarmory!” Stephan said excitedly. He pumped one of his fists into the air, after his exclamation, making Ryan shake his head.

“Already talking about what your first catch is, and we don’t even have our starter Pokemon yet.” As Ryan was just as excited as Stephan was, he wasn’t really judging his closest friend. Not too much at least. He knew it was possible, as Skarmory’s were located at the base of the mountain one took to leave Blackthorn City to the north. “Just a lot of Pokemon between here and there.”

“Well, I plan on catching them all.” Stephan gave his friend a playful shove in response to his comment, only to be shoved back in response. The two laughed, as things had always been this way between them since their initial meeting when they were young. “What about you? What do you plan on doing?”

“Easy. First place in the Johto League.” There was a determined note in Ryan’s voice, and an unmistakable fire in his eyes. Ryan’s dream was to be the best ever since hearing stories of his mother’s journey across Johto. He wanted to make her proud of him, by taking home the large platinum trophy of the Johto League. 

“Well, journey of a thousand steps mate.” Stephan clapped Ryan on the shoulder, as the two young men stood outside of Professor Elm’s lab. “Come on, let’s take that first step.”


	2. Chapter 2

The two young men stepped into the large building that was Professor Elm’s Pokemon lab. Both boys had excited smiles on their faces, as they took in their surroundings. There were rows upon rows of books on various subjects neither boy knew anything about. Professor Elm’s only assistant was running back and forth between the many shelves, taking multiple books off at a time, obviously for whatever research he and the Professor were working on at the present time. 

Further into the lab the boys spotted three men conversing. One of which they recognised from the video package they had watched on their Pokedex. The other man in the same white lab coat looked to be several decades younger than Professor Oak, however Professor Elm’s brown hair was beginning to grey. The third man, the two friends didn’t recognise. He was dressed in an all black very expensive looking three piece suit, and all three men were conversing in rather excited tones.

“Should we…?” Ryan’s tone sounded apprehensive, as he nodded his head in the direction of the conversing men. 

Stephan’s expression looked just as apprehensive as Ryan sounded, and he shrugged in response. “Not sure mate. I mean it would be rude to interrupt… maybe we should-”

“Oh boys!” Professor Elm’s voice got their attention, and answered their question about whether or not they should approach. With a smile, the younger of the two Professors motioned for them to come closer “You’re finally here, good. You both got your Pokedexes I see.”

Both Ryan and Stephan held up the red metallic cases, causing both Professors Elm and Oak to smile. “Wonderful, now it’s time for the two of you to pick your starter Pokemon.” Motioning with his left hand, the two boys saw three red and white Pokeballs on display at a nearby table. “Those Pokeballs contain one of each starter Pokemon all new trainers in the Johto region are allowed to choose from.” 

Stephan let out an excited squeak. Unable to contain his excitement for another moment, he bolted over to where the Pokeballs rested. Seising one in his hand, though he almost dropped it when it opened up with a white flash of light. A quadrupedal green creature with a large leaf on its head stool at Stephan’s feet. Fixing the young man with a curious look. “Chii?”

“Oh to be young again…” Professor Oak said with a soft chuckle in his voice, having approached the table alongside Professor Elm, and the stranger in the expensive suit. “Not to step on any toes, but that is a Chikorita, Johto’s grass starter. They’re sturdy and easy to raise, but some can be quite stubborn.”

As if on cue, the Chikorita gave Stephan’s leg a hard knock with its head. The blow caused Stephan to hop on the spot, which made both Ryan and the Chikorita laugh. “Hard-headed and stubborn, sounds like you two are going to get along famously.”

“Oh ha-ha.” Stephan replied dryly, while Ryan stepped up to the table and took the other two Pokeballs. With two more flashes of light, the other two starter Pokemon appeared next to Chikorita. One being a blue scaled crocodile, with red ridges along its back. The other looked like a hedgehog, with a cream colored underbelly, and black colored fur along its top. Except for the four patches of red circles on its back. 

“Now the blue one there.” Professor Elm spoke up this time. “Is the water starter, Totodile. High-spirited, and energetic. Though they take a little longer to raise than Chikorita. And last, but not least is Johto’s fire starter Pokemon, Cindaquill. They’re brave and loyal to their trainers, and mature faster than the other two.”

“Wow… decisions, decisions…” Ryan sighed, whist looking between the three starters. This was hard, as the Pokemon he picked would be with him for his entire journey. Though seconds later, his mind was made up for him. The Cindaquill was sitting on his left foot looking up at him, eyes the same color as his jacket. Unable to stop the smile that spread across his face, Ryan reached down, hooking the small fire Pokemon under their front paws, and lifting the small fire Pokemon into his arms. “Guess you chose me, instead of the other way around huh?”

_ Click! _

The sound of a camera clicking got both Ryan and Cindaquill’s attention. And the culprit was soon revealed to be none other than Helena, who had her camera in her hand, and a smile on her face. “You didn’t think that I wasn’t going to see you pick your first Pokemon, now did you?”

“You really should have seen that one coming ma-ow!” Stephan was once again hopping on one foot, due to Chikorita headbutting the same spot on his leg as before, and causing Ryan to laugh.

“I think you should take the hint dude.” Ryan was slightly doubled over due to his laughing.

Scowling at the little grass Pokemon, Stephan lifted the Chikorita into his arms. “You’re gonna have to cut that out, if you’re gonna be my first Pokemon alright?”

The leaf on Chikorita’s head waved happily from side to side, as Helena took Stephan’s picture with his starter as well. Though the Totodile looked rather dejected that nobody had picked it. At least it did before Helena lifted the little water Pokemon up. “Since there are only two trainers from Newbark this year, you wouldn’t mind if I took Totodile with me would you Professor?”

Professor Elm looked apprehensive for a moment, but his expression soon softened. “Of course not. Besides, it seems the little one seems to like you.” A smile had crossed his face when the Totodile nuzzled their head affectionately under Helena’s.

Stepping forward, Professor Elm handed the two boys six smaller Pokeballs. “Now pay attention, if you want to properly use one of these…” He took one of the small Pokeballs, pressing the button on the front of the sphere, immediately enlarging it to its normal size. “The Pokeball and all its subsequent upgrades, need to be this size in order to catch any Pokemon. And even though it’s possible to catch a Pokemon without battling it, one normally needs to battle and weaken the desired creature before catching it. Inflicting status effects like confusion, sleep, or poison works as well, but the most effective way to catch one is to weaken it via battle. Are there any questions?”

Stephan tentatively raised his hand, before speaking up. “Yeah, um what are you doing here Professor Oak? Aren’t there trainers in the Kanto region that are about to start out just like us?”

Chuckling, Professor Oak simply shook his head. “There haven’t been any new trainers since Red, and my own grandson Blue began their journey as trainers three years ago. And I heard that there were two new young aspiring trainers in Newbark Town. So I decided to pay my colleague, Professor Elm here a visit.”

“Makes sense, but I’ve got a question myself.” Ryan spoke up, ruffling the top of his Cindaquil’s head, when he felt the little fire hedgehog nudge his hand. “Who’s that?” He gestured to the third man with the expensive suit. 

“Oh yes, how rude of us.” Oak sounded like he was internally reprimanding himself for not introducing the third man in the room sooner. “This is an associate of ours, known as Mr. Pokemon. He’s been overseas in the Hoenn region, and made quite the discovery.”

_ Thump. _

_ Thump. _

Both Stephan and Ryan’s attention had been drawn to the table that their starter Pokemon’s Pokeballs had been displayed on. Mr. Pokemon had set two large glass containers on the table, each of which both containing a different colored egg of some sort. “I recently discovered that Pokemon are capable of producing offspring, and I was able to bring these two back from my trip. And since I’ll be heading off to the Unova region soon, I won't be able to take care of them. So… since the two of you are beginning your journey as Pokemon trainers, I’d like you to take them with you.”

Both boys looked to the eggs, to Mr. Pokemon, to one another, and back several times. Like their minds were attempting to catch up with what the older Pokemon enthusiast had said. 

“So… you want us.” Ryan began slowly, as if his brain was still attempting to comprehend what was happening right now. “To take these … Pokemon eggs with us, and raise them after they hatch?”

“That’s exactly what I’d like you two to do.” Mr. Pokemon smiled in an encouraging manner. He gave both of the egg incubators a gentle pat, and the two boys noticed that there was a small Pokeball on the top of either incubator, obviously meant to secure the newly hatched Pokemon once the time came.

Stephan nudged Ryan forward, indicating that he should be the one to choose first. Though Ryan did shoot his friend a look in response. “Oh sure, put me on the spot…”

With a sigh, he looked over both eggs, each of which was a solid color. The one on his left being a light blue, while the other was a sandy orange. He thought about it for a moment longer, before selecting the blue colored egg. 

“Which means.” Stephan had stepped up beside Ryan, taking hold of the incubator that housed the orange colored egg. “I’ll be taking this one.”

“Wonderful!” Mr. Pokemon clapped both boys on the shoulders, before making his way towards the lab’s exit. “Well, I best be on my way. I have more to discover in Unova!” 

“Take care!” Professor Elm called, waving in farewell to the man in the expensive suit, before turning his attention back to Ryan and Stephan. “The two of you should be on your way as well. If you’re going to take part in Johto’s Pokemon League challenge, your first stop is Violet City. Though you’ll need to pass through Cherrygrove on your way there. It’s very simple to get there. All you need to do is to take Route Twenty nine to the west, then Route Thirty which is north of Cherrygrove.”

“We’ll keep that in mind Professor…” Stephan had a small laugh, as he returned his Chikorita to its Pokeball. “Right now, we need to go home and pack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you all think of the story so far? Questions, concerns, ideas? All would be invaluable advice! But as always, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

The moment Ryan returned home after parting ways with Stephan, he immediately raced to his bedroom. Grabbing his backpack, and a checklist he had made a few days before, Ryan crossed off things on said list as he placed them in his bag. All the while, watched curiously by his new Cindaquill who had curled up on his large Snorlax plushie. 

“Okay… extra clothing; socks, shirts, pants, jackets, etcetera.” Ryan made sure to double check each item just in case there was something he missed. “Check. Extra potions, and Pokeballs we can pick up in Cherrygrove. Tent, sleeping bag, cooking essentials…” 

“Quill.” Cindaquill’s squeak got Ryan’s attention. The small fire Pokemon pointed with one of its small front paws, to where everything Ryan had listed. All of it being propped up by his bedroom door. 

“Thanks little buddy.” Ruffling his Pokemon’s head, Ryan got everything packed away in his bag. Making sure the last item was the egg he had received from Mr. Pokemon. And after making sure that everything was secure, Ryan hefted his bag onto his shoulders, surprised to find that despite all the items he had fit into his bag, it was still surprisingly light. “Wow, they really don’t cheap out on these adventuring bags.”

“Quill!” The small fire Pokemon had leapt off of Ryan’s Snorlax plushie, and was now pawing at his leg. Holding Ryan’s Pokedex in their mouth, not wanting him to forget it.

Smiling, Ryan lifted the fire hedgehog into his arms. Though curiosity got the better of him, and he opened the red metallic case. Pressing the blue power button, Ryan was greeted not by Professor Oak’s video welcoming him to participate in the Johto League, but to his starter Pokemon’s data. According to his Pokedex, his Cindaquill was a male, but what surprised him more, was that Chikorita’s and Totodile’s data had also been entered into his Pokedex. Albeit, incomplete as according to the device, he had only seen the grass and water Pokemon, and hadn’t caught them.

“Okay, so it only fully records data on Pokemon I’ve caught myself.” He mused, closing the device, and placing it into his pocket. Taking a deep breath, Ryan took one last look around his bedroom, knowing it was going to be a long while until he saw this room again. For the first time, he doubted that this was what he wanted.

Sensing something off with his trainer, Cindaquill nudged Ryan’s cheek with his forehead. He snapped out of his little trance moments later, and gently ruffled the top of the fire Pokemon’s head. “Sorry little buddy, just nerves is all.”

“Quill!” Cindaquill responded by giving his trainers cheek another nudge, which made Ryan laugh. 

“Your way of trying to cheer me up huh little buddy?” Ryan then placed his Cindaquill on his shoulder, as the fire hedgehog had refused to go back into his Pokeball as he headed home to pack. Not that he was complaining of course. It really was adorable, at least his mother thought so, as she had been taking picture after picture of the two on the way home. “Alright, come on. We’re never gonna be the champions of the Johto League if we just stand around here, right?”

Ryan made his way downstairs to the first floor, where his mother and Espeon were waiting for him. The new Totodile still held in her arms. Cindaquill immediately leapt off of Ryan’s shoulder, and approached Espeon. They regarded one another curiously for a few moments, before Espeon licked the top of Cindaquill’s head. Something that made the little fire hedgehog squeak happily in the most adorable way. 

“They’re getting along already.” There was a smile on Helena’s face while observing how the two Pokemon interact. She looked at her son, noting the apprehensive look on his face. “Nervous?”

Ryan wanted to say that he wasn’t. However, he found that he couldn’t. He nodded slowly, before then being wrapped in a hug by his mother … somewhat smooshing Totodile, but the water Pokemon didn't seem to mind the affection, even if it wasn’t necessarily directed at him. “You’ll be alright. I was nervous when I started. I almost turned right around several times. You can do this, I know you can. Just… call every so often.” 

“I’ll call whenever we reach another city.” Ryan promised before his mother pulled away from the hug. It was time, and they both knew it. After placing Cindaquill back onto his shoulder, and re-adjusting his bag, Ryan had time for one last hug, before heading out of his home.

“Ready mate?” Of course Stephan was waiting for him outside. He too noticed the look on his friend’s face. “You alright?”

“...yeah.” Ryan cleared his throat, and nodded. “Yeah, I’m alright. Just got overcome with some nerves is all.” After a deep breath, he smiled. “Come on, let’s get going. Those Pokemon aren’t going to catch themselves.” That brought a smile to Stephan’s face, and he clapped Ryan’s free shoulder while walking towards the Elm’s lab once again, and the edge of town. Stephan talked his ear off, keeping his friend occupied so he wouldn’t think about anything that would give him second thoughts. And knowing what his friend was doing, Ryan appreciated it very much.

Stephan talked Ryan’s ear off for so long, that neither of them had realized they had actually left Newbark Town. That was until the two friends realized, they weren’t just standing in the tall grass, but walking through it. Upon the realization, Ryan fixed his friend with an excited look. Right before Stephan guided him in another direction, heading north towards the base of the mountain and trail one would take to leave Blackthorn City. 

Remembering his friend’s desire to have his first Pokemon caught be a Skarmory, Ryan just went along with him … not that he had any choice in the matter. Stephan had a pretty tight grip on his arm.

“Should be around here somewhere…” Stephan mused as the two boys reached the base of the mountain. He sounded almost giddy, at the prospect of catching his first Pokemon. The two began to search, Ryan not planning on disappointing his friend by not helping. 

“I don’t think they’ll be in the grass.” Came Ryan’s response, as he looked up towards some ledges, wondering if the steel birds would have made their nests up there. However, he never noticed the basketball sized boulder at his feet until it was too late, and he tripped over it. Making him sprawl onto the ground, making him groan, and upsetting the boulder.

“Dude! Geodude! Geodude!” The boulder shouted angrily at the human boy who was still sprawled on the ground.

“Uh, I think you made it angry…” Stephan had rushed over to his friend, as the rock Pokemon was now jumping up and down in anger.

“You think…?” Came Ryan’s muffled reply, not realizing that the Geodude was getting ready to charge, until he felt his Cindaqill scurry along his back, and down his leg. Now curious, Ryan got back to his feet. And was greeted to the sight of the little fire hedgehog squaring off against the Geodude. A jolt of excitement shot through the young man, as despite the comedy of the situation, this was his first battle against a wild Pokemon. Grabbing his Pokedex, he brought up his Cindaquill’s stats. 

Cindaquill: OT Ryan Marshall. Moves: Tackle. Smokescreen. Ember.

“Well, why not. Cyndaquill, smokescreen!” Upon hearing his trainer’s order, Cindaquill inhaled deeply, and expelled a puff of black smoke right into the Geodude’s face. In response, the rock Pokemon let out an angry cry, and charged at where he believed the Cindaquill to be … missing him by several feet, and ran straight into a ledge behind Ryan. 

The resulting crash proved Ryan’s theory correct. As a Skarmory took flight, letting out an agitated cry at both the Geodude and the two trainers. Apparently, it wasn’t pleased at being roused from its rest, and was now preparing to divebomb the two trainers.

“Alright, you wanna play too?” Ryan asked the irritated steel bird, earning an angered cry in return before the Skarmory divebombed. “Cindaquill, smokescreen again.” Once again, another puff of black smoke came out of the little fire hedgehog, hit the Skarmory full in the face. That caused the Pokemon to miss their attack, and crash into the ground.

“Well?” Ryan held up a Pokeball, indicating that Stephan should do the same. As one, both boys tossed one of the Pokeballs that were given to them by Professor Elm. There were two flashes of bright white light, before the red and white sphere’s landed on the grass. 

1.

2.

3.

_ Click! _

The two stared at one another. They were completely shocked that they had just caught their first Pokemon, and with not much of a fight either. That moment gave way to shocked and then joyous laughter. The friends embraced, before picking up the Pokeballs that held their respective Pokemon. There came a chime from both Pokedex’s, indicating that the device had just been updated with the info of each corresponding Pokemon.

“Hey, what’s that?” Ryan pointed at something on Stephan’s Pokedex. He was looking at the Skarmory’s data, and was pointing at what looked like several small red stars right under the information. 

“Not sure…” Stephan then let the steel bird out of its ball, and blinked in surprise. Instead of the bright silver that most Skarmory had, its hide was an olive drab green. “Is it … are you sick?” The question made the steel bird tilt its head curiously. Grabbing his phone, Stephan immediately called Professor Elm. “Yeah, Professor … er hang on.” Stephan immediately switched to a video call, showing off the Skarmory he had just caught. “Is this normal?”

Elm was opened mouthed, and utterly shocked. “Stephan, most people spend their entire lives looking for Pokemon of different color. Supposedly there’s a one in eight thousand chance in encountering one. You should consider yourself very lucky!”

Stephan was giddy in excitement. He’d gotten incredibly lucky, thanks to the aid of his best friend, and he now had an incredibly rare colored Pokemon as his first catch. 


End file.
